


Third Date

by fxvixen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Walking Home, communication issues, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: prompt was "awkward kiss" for levyakuLev isn’t quite sure how dating works. He’s kind of new to it you see.His first date was only two weeks ago, but this is already his third one. According to television…that means……sex.





	

Lev isn’t quite sure how dating works. He’s kind of new to it you see. 

His first date was only two weeks ago, but this is already his third one. According to television…that means…

…sex.

Yaku-san had said they were going back to his house after dinner, and he had a surprise. Only Lev is practically jumping out of his skin because it could only be one thing. It isn’t really a surprise; the only surprise would be the ‘surprise’ sex that he isn’t sure he’s ready for. 

Lev doesn’t really understand the logistics because they haven’t even kissed yet? Do they skip right from the first kiss to the first sex? How does that happen? What gets them from kissing to sex so fast? 

Will there even be a first kiss or will they jump right into the bed?

Lev shakes his head and tries to pay attention to what Yaku-san is saying. 

“…and then Kuroo, fucking asshole that he is, told everyone that I was the shortest one on our high school team. Which, fuck off, first of all, and second, it’s not even true!”

“Ah,” Lev says, attempting to participate in the conversation. 

“So then, I told them about all the times Kuroo’s gotten distracted on the court because he couldn’t handle the way his own setter handled the ball, if you catch my drift.” Yaku-san snickers. 

“Ha,” Lev says, watching the length of their steps as they walk. 

“Lev?”

Lev looks over at him. 

“Are you ok?” Yaku-san looks whole-heartedly concerned, and Lev would feel ecstatic about Yaku-san showing he cares if his stomach wasn’t running laps around his body. 

He smiles brightly anyway, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m fine Yaku-san! I’m just tired of walking, it feels like we’ve been on our feet forever!”

Yaku-san rolls his eyes, and tugs on Lev’s hand. “You’re fine, you big baby. We’re almost there anyway.”

That does _not_ make Lev feel any better. In fact, he feels something a little like panic climb his spine. 

They walk in silence for a little bit befor Yaku-san speaks again. “Um…I’ve been meaning to tell you. We’re dating now, so you don’t have to use ‘-san’ anymore.” He pauses. “I’m not really comfortable with you using my name yet, and ‘-kun’ still feels too formal, so just ‘Yaku’ is fine for now, ok?” 

Lev blinks at him. “Ok.”

This is fine. 

Nothing to freak out about. 

Except the fact that they’re almost to Yaku’s house and he just asked Lev to call him “Yaku” now and they’re moving forward with whatever this is and oh my god, they’re going to _have sex._  Shit. _shitshitshitshitshit-_

“Hey!” Yaku rips him around to face him. 

“Huh?” Lev blinks the world back into focus, looking down into Yaku’s pissed face. 

“Ok, out with it.” Yaku crosses his arms, waiting. 

“With what, Yaku-s-” Lev pauses, swallows. “Yaku.”

Yaku tilts his head. “Do you feel weird about calling me Yaku? I thought you’d be thrilled.” Yaku frowns harder and looks away. 

If Lev thinks about it, it _is_ exciting that Yaku wants to be called that. It feels like a more natural progression of their relationship than the jumping into bed that they’re about to do. 

Lev hangs his head, defeated. “I’m sorry Yaku. I am excited that you want me to call you Yaku. I want to call you Yaku, too! It’s nice.” No matter how hard he tries, he can’t keep the bitter wistfulness out of his voice. 

Yaku punches him gently. “Then what the heck is up with you? You’ve been weird and jittery all day, and now you look like I told you it isn’t working out, when everything has been _fine,_ good even.” 

Any other day, Lev’s head would sing at the praise from Yaku, but not today. He’s going to disappoint Yaku today, in some way or another. 

“It…I mean, it has been good right? I’m having fun…are you?” Yaku looks up at him warily, like he really doesn’t know what to expect at this point. Lev can’t blame him because he doesn’t know what to expect either. 

But…

Yaku can never doubt that Lev likes him! That he adores him!

Lev pulls himself together and looks at Yaku very seriously. “Yaku of course I’ve had fun with you! You’re my favorite person, and spending this time with you has been a privilege!”

Lev isn’t quite sure what pushes him to do it, but he bows right there in the street. He bows halfway over, and it feels like an apology. 

“Lev!” Yaku grabs him and roughly yanks him up. “You’re an embarrassment, what the hell.” He starts dragging Lev towards his house.  

Fear and anxiety course through Lev as he’s being dragged. Is this Yaku’s sex drive? Is he just going to throw him on the bed and start going at it. 

He can’t help it. 

Lev digs his heels in and stops. 

Yaku is ground to a halt. He stays facing forward for a moment, then turns around slowly. He frowns at Lev some more but he looks really confused and maybe a little sad. 

“Lev…?”

Lev doesn’t know what to say. He just looks at him with wide eyes, refusing to budge.

Yaku sighs, and drops his arm. “Lev. I don’t–” He glances away and back. “Look, I’ve tried to ask you what’s wrong. Obviously something is, okay? You can’t fool me, idiot.” He gives Lev a small rueful smile, but it fades quickly. “But if you’re not gonna talk, then we aren’t going to get anywhere.”

Lev looks down in shame. He knew it was coming, but he hates disappointing Yaku. 

Yaku steps closer and looks up into Lev’s eyes. “I’m not upset with you, Lev. Okay, well, not _that_ much. I’m just… frustrated. I won’t know what’s wrong unless you tell me.”

“I’m sorry, Yaku-san.” Lev doesn’t feel like he deserves the name change right now. 

Yaku sighs and rips his hand through his hair. “Maybe this should be the end for today, ok? We can get together another time when you don’t feel as stressed.”

Lev isn’t sure he’s hearing correctly, so he looks up. “Another…time?”

“Well, yeah, I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me or whatever.” He’s kind of blushing, but Lev can’t even see that over what he’s hearing.

“But what about going back to your house?!?!” Lev cries. 

Yaku looks more than a little startled. “Do you want to? I’m happy to keep hanging out with you. You just seem really out of it.”

“Um.” Lev didn’t know it was an option to opt out of it? Maybe he could ask–

“Wait a minute.” Yaku looks closely at him, getting up on his toes to get a real good peak. “Are you… nervous about coming to my house?”

Shit.

“Why?” Yaku sounds thoroughly exasperated, and rubs his forehead. “You’ve been there before. C’mon, Lev, help me out here. Why are you nervous to go to my house?”

Lev shuffles his feet, but decides he’s confused enough. It’s time to be brave and get some answers. “Because… it’s the third date.” He kinda mumbles it, but he thinks he got it across. 

Yaku really scowls now. “What the hell? ‘Third date’? What do you mean ‘third date’?”

Lev shuffles some more, but looks down at Yaku with wide eyes. He’s really hoping that he didn’t get this all horribly wrong. “Well, I’ve never dated before, but, well, tv says that on the third date you’re supposed to… you know…”

Yaku blinks.

Then he blushes madly. 

“The hell?? No! Lev, just– no, ok. Don’t. Don’t ever take advice on a relationship from tv again. No. Just, god, just talk to me, holy shit.” Yaku turns and starts furiously walking away. 

Lev is extremely relieved that he and Yaku feel the same way, and he only has to lengthen his stride a little to catch up. 

“Fuck you and your long legs,” Yaku says, but he doesn’t tell him to go away.

“Yaku-san?” Lev asks to the top of his head. 

“Yaku.” 

Lev’s heart gives a little thrill. “Yaku… so you weren’t planning on having sex today?”

Yaku sputters, “Jesus Christ! Just– stop! Don’t just say things like that! No, I wasn’t planning on _that_. I wanted to watch a movie and give you something and maybe sit together in the recliner, not fucking _get it on_. My sister is home for God’s sake.”

“Oh.” Lev feels so much lighter now. He kind of wants to skip down the sidewalk, but he feels like Yaku has had enough for now, so he holds off the urge. He does smile though, wide and toothy. “That’s a relief!”

“I can’t believe this is what you’ve been worried about all day, you giant oaf,” Yaku grumbles, but he smoothly snags Lev’s hand for the rest of the walk to his house. 

Yaku stops him outside the house. “Hey, ok. So we need to talk about this quick.”

“Okay?” Lev’s not sure what needs to be talked about, they got it all figured out, didn’t they? No sex today after all.

“Look, remember how earlier I said you could call me Yaku but I wasn’t comfortable with Morisuke yet?”

Lev tilts his head. “Yeah.”

“Well, you need to do the same thing, ok? When something makes you uncomfortable, you need to tell me, otherwise I won’t know.” Yaku reaches up to flick him on the head. “I’m not a mind reader you know.” 

Lev pouts and grabs where he was flicked. “Hey!”

“Are you listening to me??”

Lev whines out, “Yeeees, Yakuuuu. I understand. I need to tell you if I’m uncomfortable.” He slumps a little.

“Ok, good.” He pauses. “Lev, are you okay with the idea of us kissing?”

Lev perks up quickly. “Yes! I’ve thought about kissing you a lot Yaku!” 

“Oh my– You’ve _got_ to stop saying things like that.” Yaku blushes hard again, and glances around like someone might pop around the corner of the house.

“Do you want to kiss Yaku?” Lev feels his heart start to pound again, this time in excitement. 

“Uh, yeah.” 

This kiss, when it happens, is kinda of… well, weird. It’s nice, and interesting, to be this close to Yaku, but their lips just kind of… sit there… until they pull apart. Their lips stick together when they move away and it’s awkward and not at all like Lev envisioned it would be.

Lev looks at Yaku who looks back at him, and he can’t help but feel like whatever moment they had was ruined by the kiss almost. 

“Well, we’ll have to work on that,” Yaku mutters. 

Lev laughs delightedly and pulls his cute little Yaku into a hug. The hug is infinitely better than the kiss, with Yaku’s face buried in his chest and his hand in Yaku’s hair. 

Yaku emerges, “And hey, listen.” He’s blushing absolutely furiously, but he’s frowning extra hard so Lev knows he’s serious about what he wants to say. “If sex or… or the thought of it or… you know, _whatever_ makes you uncomfortable, just, let me know. We’ll figure out this relationship stuff together ok? Lets try to cut down on the misunderstandings.”

“Ok Yaku!” Lev squats a little and tightens his arms around Yaku, then he stands up straight and takes Yaku with him. He hugs him so tightly and grins into his shoulder. 

“Lev!” Yaku kicks at him “Put me down asshole!”

The small bruises from Yaku’s tough love are always worth it. 

Yaku is worth it. 


End file.
